


Trusted

by casandraderolo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Kind of ???, Making Out, Trans Rich Goranski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: This is the most nsfw thing I have ever written and it's not even that nsfwyell at me on tumblrmainbmc side





	Trusted

It started out as a simple, innocent kiss.

 

But, nothing can stay innocent when both of you're so high you can barely remember your own names.

 

It was just them, alone in Jake's bedroom, with some song that neither of them could remember the name of playing in the background.

 

It was just him on the bed and you on his lap, kissing like it was the end of the world and you never wanted to stop.

 

Because with him you could forget about the world.

 

You could forget about how fucked up your life was.

 

You could forget about Robert, and all the pain he's ever caused.

 

You could forget about worrying for Thomas as he battled overseas.

 

You could forget about how you were born in the wrong body.

 

You could forget about everything, because it was just you and him in your boxers on his bed, you not even wearing your binder because you trusted him.

 

You loved him.

 

And, you told him, as he nipped at your collarbone, and he smiled and laughed.

 

It was breathy and light and happy.

  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most nsfw thing I have ever written and it's not even that nsfw
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
